Any Other Way
by Ganonfan117
Summary: The mirror of twilight is broken, and so is Link. After Ganon is killed, Link makes a decision that takes him to Jump city. After a chance encounter, Link tries to adapt to a new life, and new love. very mature, not just citrus. ;


Chapter One: Through the Ice

It was only three months ago that my happiness, at the time and forever after, was shattered. The mirror that sustained passage, that which allowed my entrance into a mortal heaven, that darkly benign artifact that I had risked my life repeatedly to recover still lies in shards in a chamber that I will never see again. I could still go back, touch the broken glass, and reminisce about lost time, but that would only fuel my depression. As an understatement, I really wish that she hadn't broken the mirror. It wasn't that I wanted it intact because I worked so hard to put it back together; I want it _intact_ so that I could see her again.

Midna, the only woman I had ever wanted to pursue. She and I journeyed for _months_: evading danger, surviving in the wilderness, killing the darkness. We were so close and inseparable for all that time, that is, until we faced Ganondorf. When she stood against him with the Shadows, I was warped out of the area before I could reach her. I never wanted her to face danger, let alone without me. I wound up somewhere in Hyrule field. I looked around and saw Zelda, but I want looking for her. I wasn't at all affected by her presence. Had she been in trouble or seriously wounded, I wouldn't have given a damn. I wouldn't have noticed because I was too busy looking for Midna. Instead of finding the Twilight Princess, I found the King of Darkness. I found Ganon. I found him and what was in his hand. As he crushed her helmet, Midna's only piece of armor, I could have sworn that my heart crushed the same way.

Before that moment, my motive for stopping Ganon was that he just needed to be stopped. My intentions were to defeat him by any means necessary, even if that meant his death. I suppose I had, over time, developed an instinct of protectiveness for her. I guess that it was that which contributed to the instant change in my mindset when her helmet fractured. At first, when her helmet began to fall, I was in shock. My mind was in mental Limbo, I was still trying to process what had just happened. She couldn't have died. It was impossible. When the fragments hit the ground, my mind was made up, but not like it was previously. My intent was to kill him (repeatedly if possible) and my motive was _vengeance_.

We fought at first on horseback, but eventually I knocked him loose of his horse. He fell to the ground and I dismounted Epona, I wanted to get up close and personally end this. I can't remember clearly what he had said, something about plunging his sword into darkness or something stupid. All I wanted to do is slit his throat and watch the blood flow from his neck and the life fade from his eyes, slowly of course.

We lunged for each other and I locked my sword with his. He was very, _very_ strong. I thought that I was going to get thrown across the field. I was so scared until I remembered Midna and how she needlessly sacrificed herself. I realized then that I may die, I may feel the worst physical pain possible and end up with my insides being on the outside, but I will _get_ mine.

Upon this dawning thought, I was blessed with blind determination and ungodly strength. Blind, I was so blind. I loved the feeling though, to act with neither forethought nor hindsight, to ignore the threat of death. It allowed me to act. I threw him back and he stumbled, letting down his guard. This was my chance. I saw the opening and unloaded all of my emotions into every blow, watching the blood fly with every swing of my sword. I took so much pleasure, so much _pride _in it. When he fell from me, I fell on him, burying the means of my expression into his black heart. He screamed and I listened to him, savoring every second. I felt so sadistic at that moment, just hearing another man scream and knowing that _I _was the cause. I leapt off of him, watching him breathe his last breaths. To my great astonishment, he rose. He got up to his feet, and with labored breath, he spat his last words out at me. How pitiful, he thought it wasn't over, that it was just the beginning.

The Triforce of Power left his hand and he gave an "oh, shit" kind of expression, I don't blame him though. What I was about to do justified it to a high degree. I one fluid motion, I unsheathed my sword from his body, spun around, aimed to swing at his neck, and used the momentum to follow through. There wasn't as much blood as I had expected, but I expected a lot. I never got the glory of seeing his blood drain from his throat or the life from his eyes, but I wasn't disappointed. I had just cut that fucker's _head_ off, I was quite satisfied. There was a steady, audible, high pitch ring from the Master Sword and the double thud of his head and body hitting the dirt in rapid succession of each other.

I sheathed my sword and stepped over the headless sorcerer, kicking the slack jawed head to the side. I then proceeded on looking for the one I loved. The one I had lost. I found her. But she wasn't herself. The figure before my eyes, that stood before me so magnificently, was not the imp that accompanied me on my travels. No, she was far more beautiful. Her words, they were so true for I could not look upon her and breathe in the same moment. So relieved and overjoyed was I, for my love was not only alive and well, she was the most drop dead _gorgeous _being I had ever laid eyes on.

The rest of the time I spent with her, between then and the mirror chamber, I spent in bliss. I had never been so happy in my entire life. I loved the way she moved, the way she flowed and glided over the earth. Her attitude was one of her best features. She never acted snobbish or condescending. There was, however, a playful bitchiness about her. It had always confused me, the way she talked to me. I felt like every word that she uttered in my direction was meant to be a stab, but there was no malice in it. Her choices had me confused as well; the choice she made in the mirror chamber was on of them. It was a choice that brought me to tears. I loved her, and I can only hope she felt the same way. I will forever miss her and never understand why she left. And so help me Din, if I ever hear someone tell me that light and shadow can never mix, I will break their _damn_ nose.

I don't think that I'll ever hear that again though, or ever have to contemplate breaking Zelda's nose. Right now, I'm half naked, shivering my ass off, and getting ready to jump into Snowpeak's frozen lake. It's not really frozen; it's just that anything that falls in is transformed into an icicle. I have nothing but my undergarments on and I don't even know why I have _those_ on.

It's now or later for this suicide thing and I figure that being numb for all eternity is better than feeling the pain of loss for the rest of my life. I figure that I won't see Midna ever again, so why stay in this realm? I figure now that Ganon is dead; no one will need a hero. What good is a swords man in at a farm? I figure no one will find my body up here. No one would ever come up here, it's too damn cold and the Yeti's won't go searching through the ice. I figure right now, no one will really miss me. No one really cares about my loss, my troubles, my sorrow. My Midna. I figure right now, I may not be thinking straight, but I don't really care. Maybe death will bring another adventure?

With that last thought, I get a glimpse of my overworked fantasy and shed a frozen tear. I see me holding Midna close to me, smiling and laughing. I could swear that, on that moment, I could smell her firry hair and feel her warmth through the frigid blanket that surrounded me. I took one last breath and felt warm. I didn't shiver. I held it in and relished it for a brief moment before leaning forward on the exhale. It is so cold, but at least my head is numb. I only wish I could hold her before I left. Before I fell.

So this is my story on the whole Zelda/TT thing. I am still working on the whole relations thing between characters, but I still have a pretty good idea for things when it comes to the mid-end range of the story. The first four chapters are already written, so that leaves about thirty chapters that I need help with. Oh yeah, its gonna be freakin huge. I have to get lots of reviews if you want me to update really fast. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, so now that youre done reading, review people!

And on the

DISCLAIMER: do you really think I would be writing fanfiction if I owned the titles? Use your heads people. Duh, just a broke white boy with passion.


End file.
